1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container with an improved sealing mechanism and means for viewing contents thereof.
2. The Related Art
Containers, especially cosmetic jars, have been known since ancient times. Modern cosmetics do, however, require more sophisticated packaging both for aesthetic appeal and for functional reasons.
Certain types of cosmetic compositions as well as their delivery systems are moisture and/or oxidation susceptible. Extra sealing means are desirable in such situations. These means should be serviceable both for initial packaging of the cosmetic within its container and later when the manufacturing seal has been broken.
Illustrative of sensitive cosmetic systems or vehicles are capsules formed from water soluble coatings such as gelatin. These capsules must be protected from moisture.
Where capsules are involved, sometimes it also is desirable to restrain movement to a select area of a container. Another desirable aspect of a container is for its contents to be easily viewable. Aesthetic appeal may thereby be enhanced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container with a sealing means sufficient to insure restriction of atmospheric moisture and oxygen from entering therein.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide means for restraining the movement of capsules or the like to a select area within a container.
Another object of the present invention is to improve aesthetics of a container to such extent that its contents can better be viewed.
A still further ob3ective of the present invention is to provide a container for cosmetic capsules whose movement may be restricted within the container and which capsules may be readily viewed but still protected from moisture and/or oxidation.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent through the following detailed description.